<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remus's big yellow mistake by mistakeandcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127630">Remus's big yellow mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakeandcheese/pseuds/mistakeandcheese'>mistakeandcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander's Sides Silly Storytime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Fun, Funny, Humor, Potty Humor, Satire, another story I made up for a two year old, enjoy, remus sanders just being your friendly neighborhood trash racoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakeandcheese/pseuds/mistakeandcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it like you're reading to a two year old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy, friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton &amp; Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander's Sides Silly Storytime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remus's big yellow mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, Remus decided that he wanted to get some lemonade. But he wasn’t sure exactly how to find it so he went to his friend Logan to ask for help. Logan was a teacher, so he knows a lot about such things.</p>
<p>“Logan?” He said to his friend Logan. “How do you find lemonade?”</p>
<p>Logan was glad Remus had gone to ask him first.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, lemonade,” Logan said. “There are three very important things you must remember if you want to properly identify lemonade. The first thing is that it smells like lemons. The second thing is that it is yellow. The third thing is that it is watery but not a cleaning spray. These are the three criteria to see if something is lemonade.”</p>
<p>Remus wasn’t listening all the way, but he was pretty sure he got the gist of what Logan was saying, so he said, “thank you, Logan!” and went to go find some lemonade.</p>
<p>The first thing he found was a school bus. He remembered that Logan had told him some criteria to help him identify lemonade, but he hadn’t been listening all the way, so he only remembered two. </p>
<p>“Let’s see,” he said, looking at the school bus from every which way. “I remember there are at least two things to tell if something is lemonade. What are they? Ah yes! It must be yellow, and it must be watery, but not a cleaning spray!”</p>
<p>He could see that the bus was yellow, but it was not watery. “This is not lemonade.” Remus determined, leaving the bus alone.</p>
<p>The next thing Remus found was Patton’s crocs. </p>
<p>“Is this lemonade?” Remus asked himself, looking at Patton's crocs every which way. He remembered that Logan had told him some criteria to help him identify lemonade, but he hadn’t been listening all the way, so he only remembered two. “I remember there are at least two things to tell if something is lemonade. What are they? Ah yes! It must be yellow, and it must smell like lemons!”</p>
<p>He could see that Patton’s yellow crocs were very yellow. He gave them a sniff, and realized quickly that they did not smell like lemons. “This is not lemonade.” Remus determined, leaving the crocs alone.</p>
<p>The next thing Remus found was a bar of soap. </p>
<p>“Could this be lemonade?” Remus asked himself, looking at the bar of soap every which way.  He remembered that Logan had told him some criteria to help him identify lemonade, but he hadn’t been listening all the way, so he only remembered two. “I remember that there are at least two things to tell if something is lemonade. What were they again? Ah yes! It must smell like lemons, and be watery, but not a cleaning fluid.”</p>
<p>He gave the bar of soap a sniff, and found out that it did smell like lemons. But when he touched the bar of soap, he could feel that it was hard, not watery, and when he read the directions on the box, he saw that it was also used for cleaning. </p>
<p>“This isn’t lemonade either” Remus determined, putting the bar of soap back. </p>
<p>He went to find something else.</p>
<p>Remus went to the toilet, saw that there was something inside of it.</p>
<p>“Is this lemonade?” Remus asked himself, looking at the stuff in the toilet every which way. He remembered that Logan had told him some criteria to help him identify lemonade, but he hadn’t been listening all the way, so he only remembered two. “I remember that there are at least two things to tell if something is lemonade. What were they again? Oh, I remember! It must be watery but not a cleaning spray, and it must be the color yellow!”</p>
<p>When he looked at it, he realized that the stuff in the toilet fit this criteria in every which way! “Aha” Remus said happily “This must be lemonade. At last, I’ve found it!”</p>
<p>So he scooped the stuff in the toilet into a big pitcher and set up his very own lemonade stand. “Lemonade for sale! Get your lemonade, certified and fresh!”</p>
<p>Along came Remus’s acquaintance Virgil, who stopped to see what Remus was doing. </p>
<p>“Get your Lemonade here,” Remus told Virgil. “Certified and fresh!”</p>
<p>Virgil did not buy any lemonade. He said, “We may be acquaintances, but I don’t really trust you as a salesman. I’m going to walk away.” And he walked away.</p>
<p>Remus didn’t give up. He kept calling for customers to get some lemonade.</p>
<p>Next came along Remus’s brother, Roman.</p>
<p>“Get your lemonade here,” Remus told Roman. “Certified and fresh!”</p>
<p>Roman did not buy any lemonade. He said, “We may be brothers, but I don’t really trust you as a salesman. Sorry bro.” And he walked away.</p>
<p>Remus didn’t give up. He kept calling for customers to get some lemonade.</p>
<p>Along came Remus’s friend Logan, who was very pleased to see that Remus had finally found some lemonade. “Hello Remus,” Logan said. “Was my advice about lemonade helpful for you today?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Remus said happily “Try some and see! It’s only 10 cents per cup!”</p>
<p>Logan gave Remus one nickel, and one, two, three, four, five pennies, because together, a nickel and five pennies makes ten cents. Remus gave Logan a cup. He watched excitedly as Logan took a sip. </p>
<p>“YUCK!” Logan yelled, spitting it out. “This isn’t lemonade!”</p>
<p>“What?” Remus asked, super confused. “But I followed all two criteria for finding lemonade!”</p>
<p>Logan put his hands on his hips, feeling cross. “Remus, when you asked for my advice, I told you that there are THREE criteria for finding lemonade! One: It is yellow. Two: It is watery, but not a cleaning fluid. THREE: It must smell like lemons. You didn’t listen all the way! And now my mouth tastes like pee. I am very unhappy about all of this.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Logan,” Remus said. “Would you like me to sell you some mouthwash instead?”</p>
<p>“No,” Logan said. “I know this was a mistake, so I still like you as a friend. But because of this, I do not trust you as a salesman. I will go get it somewhere else.”</p>
<p>And that is the story of Remus’s big yellow mistake.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lesson plans (for parents and teachers):</p>
<p>Keeping personal and professional life separate.<br/>
Listening thoroughly to instruction.<br/>
Identifying lemonade.<br/>
Smart handling of cashflow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Origin story: Me and the little kid I babysit were eating lunch together, and playing this game where she would request over and over again that her toy bear eat spicy food, run around with his mouth on fire, drink water, need to sit on the toilet, and need me to wipe his butt after (I take advantage of the story to get her to drink water with me and her teddy. This kiddo don't drink enough water). Cycle repeats. Then one of the times she says: "He needs his mouth cleaned too!"<br/>And I say "Why is that?"<br/>And she says "He ate the poopoo! He got it on his face!"<br/>And I say "Uh ohhhhh! He made a big mistake, didn't he!"<br/>And she says "A big bluuueeee mistake!"<br/>And I say, "What color was his poopoo?"<br/>And she says, "It was bluuueee!"<br/>And I say, "Oh, then he certainly did make a biiigggg blueeeee mistaaaaake!"<br/>And we laugh and laugh.</p>
<p>But so anyways, I started telling stories with other colors of mistakes. And since I already have told her stories with "My friend Logan" and such, I figured this wasn't a far toss away from my previous repertoire.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>